uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules
Decree of Etiquette General Rules # Have fun.﻿ # Use un-common sense (formerly known as common sense). # Keep language within Teen rating. # Avoid excessive swearing, use of caps, spam, lolspeak etc. # Do not grief, destroy or steal things that are not yours. # Automated redstone circuits that run constantly lag the server, avoid use. # No bullying, name calling, racism, sexism, flaming, trolling, harassing etc. (basically if you are trying to be mean, stop it). # Do not use any mods, hacks or texture packs that give you an unfair advantage over other players. # Do not build mob grinders, cobblestone generators or make use of any type of x-raying. # Flymod is to be used strictly for construction purposes only unless used within roleplay. Canon of Chivalry Role-play Guidelines On Uthrandir there is a distinction between Server Lore and Player Lore. You can read more about that here. Freedom During roleplay you are to respect and acknowledge another player’s right to their own role-play, story and creativity. You are not to make choices for them or dictate in what direction they should take their role-play. There are always going to be people who do things different than you. Because we have a distinction between Server Lore and Player Lore, there is no harm in allowing a player to play out their own story. ﻿ Disagreement in Role-play Some people are not as good in role-play as others. It is the responsibility of the good role-players to set an example and be role models for the less experienced role-players to live up to. This creates an atmosphere of good role-play on the server we will all benefit from. ﻿ When met with a type of role-play you disagree with, the best thing to do is to respond in character. ﻿ Some examples: ﻿ # When a player is meta-gaming, you could respond by questioning how they came about this knowledge. # If someone is telling you a strange story that you feel breaks immersion, server lore etc. respond in roleplay by being amazed at such a strange and surreal tale or laugh and say that you don’t believe what they are saying. # If a person role-plays as one of the patrons, a godlike character, or a character from history, and you don’t like it then proclaim them as the village fool. ﻿ ﻿Failing that, you can also do any of the following: ﻿# Play along. # Leave the role-play.﻿ # In a friendly and calm manner explain to the other player why you don’t want to roleplay with the person. # Ask the person to leave your house. # Write a complaint/concern on the forums. ﻿ Under no circumstance are you allowed to harshly criticize, belittle or shame another player for their role-play. We do not allow bullying of any kind, including role-play. 'Town/house sovereignty' At any time a player is allowed to ask another player to leave their house, and any town owner is allowed to ask another player to leave their town. A player is also allowed to leave a role-play at any time. If a player refuses to leave a town the residents are allowed, after given a warning and time to leave, to forcefully remove the player from their property. Art of War PvP Rules Uthrandir is designed to be an immersive and dynamic role-play server. We want there to be PvP, but we also understand that because of the way minecraft works, allowing free and unchecked murder will water down the role-play aspects of our server. That’s why we choose to focus on Roleplay-PvP instead of PvP-Roleplay. ﻿ We want there to be war, the rise and fall of nations. We also want kings to be assassinated, battles to be fought and players to be robbed of what little they have. All within the larger role-play story of the server. To encourage creative freedom we have taken a certain approach to PvP and formulated guidelines to ensure that this stays as fair and balanced as possible without undue arguments. ﻿ PvP on Uthrandir is only allowed within three contexts: Roleplay-PvP, War Protocol and Player Agreement. ﻿ 'Roleplay-PvP' Remember that at any time a region owner has the right to turn off PvP in their region. ﻿ All PvP must have a reasonable amount of Role-play preceding the PvP. When entering a PvP confrontation it is imperative that all parties involved in the pvp are ready and agree to PvP. # There must be some dialogue or an emote that clearly states the player’s intention.﻿ # The other player must make some kind of roleplay response to the situation.﻿ # This type of communication has to be done through in-game chat, not PMs or teamspeak. ﻿ To explain this better, click on the Examples tab to see a list of examples spelled out.﻿ ﻿﻿ 'Illegal PvP' ﻿If you ignore this rule and kill a player illegally you will suffer the following consequences. The punishments are for consecutive offenses, meaning that the more often you break this rule the more severe the punishment becomes. # Must return all items to the victim and you will be given a 500 prestige penalty. # Must return all items to the victim and a 2000 prestige penalty, Temp ban 1 week # Must return all items to the victim and a 4000 prestige penalty, Temp ban 1 month # Must return all items to the victim and all of your personal items, towns, region and titles will be give to your victim, Permanent Ban 'Villains' Even if you kill other players legitimately, if you kill other people for no reason and become known across the server as a killer you will become a Villain. Your name will be posted in Tulley Town as a known murderer, thief or assassin. As a villain the heroes of Uthrandir will become aware of you and want you dead and Kings and Lords may place a bounty on your head. The consequence of becoming a villain is that when you are killed, the patrons will not allow you the choice of returning to Uthrandir alive. Your role-play character will die. Choose this path wisely.﻿ 'War Protocol' War is unfortunate, ugly and messy. There will always be tremendous loss, grief and death on both sides. No one wants war. It has to be understood that if within role-play a war does come about there are going to be serious consequences, especially if you are trying to pick a fight with someone larger than you. This means that a leader or king has the responsibility of keeping their underlings in check. If an underling actively acts maliciously toward another rivaling group then his leader should not be surprised if they come knocking on his door. ﻿ On january the 14th with the release of the first phase of the Lords of Uthrandir questline, there will be a working system of war between nations. Through this system, towns, nations and cities can fight out wars. It will be planned, clear and there will be tangible consequences to winning/losing a war. These consequences range from the paying of tribute to losing your political sovereignty to the victor. ﻿ War PvP is not like Roleplay-PvP where actions have to be emoted before attacking. Usually there will have been large amounts of role-play preceding the war. We are now past that. Now, there is war. There will be fighting and bloodshed. ﻿ 'Player Agreement' ﻿﻿It is possible for players to write up their own rules of engagement and fight each other according to these rules. Because it is difficult for moderators to investigate such matters, there are a few rules for this. ﻿ Roleplay-PvP is our standard rule for PvP. If at any time there is a disagreement or complaint, we will deal with it through those rules. If you wish to have a modified ruleset, for example to have a duel or arena fight, then you need to make sure that these rules are clearly written out in-game or on the forums and both parties agree to them. Teamspeak agreements do not count. ﻿ Any type of war or siege has to fought through the War Protocol system.